The I/O performance of subsystems which use magnetic disk drives as secondary memories is lower than that of computer main memories by three or four digits. Efforts to minimize this performance discrepancy or improve the I/O performance of subsystems have been made by many people. As one method for improving the I/O performance of subsystems, what is called disk array, in which a subsystem is composed of plural magnetic disk drives and data is divided and stored in the magnetic disk drives, has been known.
In one example of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a disk array device has the following: plural channel interface units 111 for data transmission between a host interface units 112 for data transmission between magnetic disk drives 120 and the disk array controller 5; a cache memory unit 115 which temporarily stores data to be recorded in the magnetic disk drives 120; and a shared memory unit 114 which stores control data for the cache memory unit 115 and the disk array controller 5, where the cache memory unit 115 and the shared memory unit 114 are accessible from all the channel interface units 111 and all the disk interface units 112. In this conventional system, each of the channel interface units 111 and the disk interface units 112 is connected to the shared memory unit 114 or to the cache memory unit 115.
In another example of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 3, a disk array device has the following: plural channel interface units 111 for data transmission between a host computer 101 and a disk array controller 6; plural disk interface units 112 for data transmission between magnetic disk drives 120 and a disk array controller 6; cache memory units 115 which temporarily store data to be recorded in the magnetic disk drives 120; and shared memory units 114 which store control data for the cache memory units 115 and the disk array controller 6, where each of the channel interface units 111 and the disk interface units 112 is connected to the shared memory units 114 through a shared bus 130 and each of the channel interface units 111 and the disk interface units 112 is connected with the cache memory units 115 though a shared bus 130.